Lil' Mates
by zutaradeserveschances
Summary: Zuko and Katara are in Kindergarten funny stuff can happen at that age  ZUTARA FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Fluffy Fluffy FLUFFY zuko and katara r in kindergarden **

**this is a going to have short two-shot**

**disclaimer:i dont own atla**

**Boyfriend and Girlfriend**

Zuko walked over to Katara during recess. "Want to play with me 'Tara?"

"Ok, let's go to the slides." They raced to the slides and played together for a while.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Zuko asked when Katara came down the slide. She nodded her head then Zuko kissed her cheek.

Katara wiped the saliva of her cheek and asked, "What was that for?"

"Lu ten does that to his girlfriend," Zuko said then grabbed Katara's hand. "I want to show you my special rock," he whispered. He and Katara ran to a rock under a shaded tree. "Look how tall I am !" Zuko shouted while crouching on the rock.

"Lemme try, lemme try," Katara said. Zuko got off of the rock and helped Katara up. "Hehehe, I'm tall to," Katara said. Moments after that, Jet pushed Katara of the rock.

" 'Tara I will go get a teacher," Zuko said while running off to get Mrs. Wu. When Mrs. Wu saw Katara she carried her to the nurses office. Zuko stood there frowning at Jet. "Why'd ya push my girlfriend," Zuko said.

" ' Cause it's funny when people fall."

Zuko poked Jet's nose. Then Jet poked Zuko. This continued on until Zuko pushed Jet on the ground "Stop being a bully !" shouted Zuko as he stomped away.

**cutting it of there gonna update later on this week im really tired**


	2. Chapter 2

**EARLY UPDATE YOU GOTTA LOVE ME. Changed my mind three chapters if i get 5 reviews I ALREADY HAVE IDEAS TROLOLOLOLO**

**disclaimer: me no own atla**

**SnoopyGirl213 thx 4 the review**

**Pictures**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Everyone ran in the class room. "Now class we will be drawing pictures, you could draw anything you like," Mrs. Wu said while passing around art supplies and paper.

"I'm going to draw a flower," Katara said while drawing circles on her paper.

"I will draw a...ummm...something awesome. It's a suprise."

"Tell me Zuko," Katara whined trying to look over his hand that was blocking his picture.

"Here, it's you," Zuko said holding out a picture with her on a rock.

"Wow, can I have it."

"Ok, baby," Zuko said pushing the picture towards her.

"I'm not a baby!" Katara screamed. The whole class turned towards her.

"My cousin says that what you call your girlfriend," Zuko whispered .

"It is ok classmates I am a baby, " Katara told everyone smiling. Then continued drawing her flower,

**enough fluff for a very short chapter if i get enough readers might have fan art contest so some certain someone can choose a theme i could write remember i just want 5 reviews t**


	3. Chapter 3

**soooooo i didnt get enough reviews but it's fine 3 reviews is enough for me**

**Disclaimer: atla doesnt belong 2 me **

**Date**

School is over an everyones moms or dads were waiting for them outside the door. Zuko walked up to his mom and proudly told her that he had a girlfriend. "Oh, who is it dear," Ursa asked looking around the classroom. Zuko pointed to Katara, she was talking to her mom. "She is pretty Zuko."

Zuko motioned for his mom to lean down and said, "I want to take her on a date."

"Your going to have to ask her mommy first," said Ursa as she took Zuko's hand and lead him to Katara and her mom.

"Katara's mommy can I take 'Tara on a date?" Zuko said looking up at Kya.

"Please mommy,puuh-leeease," Katara begged.

"Of course you can go," Kya said while smiling.

"Let's go to my uncle's teashop! He makes yummy cookies an tea, " Zuko said.

**OoO**

"Here are you cookies and drinks nephew," Iroh handed them a tray of cookies and two cups of tea. Ursa and Iroh had a conversation about Zuko's girlfriend.

"Aren't the cookies good," Zuko said while leaning his chairs back. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zuko fell back, luckily Lu ten caught him. "What are you doing Lu ten," Zuko said.

"I work her Zuko."

"Oh, that's why you are always here. You should meet my girlfriend Katara she's prettier than yours."

"Yeah, I'm prettier than your girlfriend," Katara said then burst into laughter.

"What's wrong Katara," Zuko said with his eyes wide opened.

"You *hehehe* have a *hehehe* a BOOGIE!" screamed Katara while covering her face.

Zuko jumped off his chair and ran straight to the bathroom. Seconds later he came out of the bathroom and went up to his mom. He slammed his head into his head. "The sinks are to high mommy, they're to high," said Zuko while slowly shaking his head.

"Zuko, why don't we just go home," Ursa said sweetly.

"Bye Katara," Zuko mumbled and left.

**I think i know what the next chapter is going to be about **

**XD - dead sideways cylcops (one eye)**


End file.
